Not Just a Pretty Face
by goldeneyespitchblackshadows
Summary: Where Merida is a hunter and runs into the Winchester brothers on a hunt. Sparks fly and the rest they say is history. A Merida/Dean fic. Rated M for Dean's language.
1. Chapter 1: Rockin' Joes

**A/N: Hi, so this is my first time posting a fic...ever. So please bear with me while i get used to everything, Quick couple of things. # Indicate a change of POV from Merida to Dean or vice versa. This story is set around Season 8 but is not canon compliant. I'll be throwing in random ROTBTD characters as well. Oh and i own nothing except the plot. (There are probably other things that i can't think of right now but i'll add them when i think of them.) Reviews are welcome and may or may not get me to write chapters faster.**

Merida methodically checked her gun before racking a round into the chamber and tucking it into her waistband, the cold metal a comforting weight at her back. Pulling her leather jacket straight she pushed open the door to the dive bar, the sound of rock n roll washing over her, followed by the scent of the unwashed patrons. She crinkled her nose. She hated places like these but it was all part of the job. Werewolf was on the menu tonight. Last night of the full moon and two in the morgue already. Merida was ready to be done with this job and move on. She was certain it was one of two patrons here tonight. Scanning the bar while signalling the bartender to give her a beer, she quickly spotted her target(s). Jake Danvers and Luke Blake. Either one could be the werewolf, it was just a matter of waiting for the moon to rise and one to bail. As she turned away from the bar, beer in hand, the door swung open to let in two newcomers. She stopped mid-turn to get a good look. Two guys, in their early thirties. The taller of the two, brunette in a plaid shirt and jacket was attractive enough if you went for the overgrown puppy look. But it was the shorter one that instantly caught her eye. Blonde hair and the sharpest green eyes she'd ever seen, dressed in jeans and leather. Definitely her type. If she wasn't on the job he might have proven a nice distraction. Judging from the once over and cheeky smirk he was giving her, he thought the same. She gave a small shake of her head before turning back to watch her two suspects.

**################################################## ################################################**

Dean was glad to be on a normal hunt after all the crap that had been thrown his and Sammy's way lately. Following Sam into Rockin' Joes, a classy joint if the name was anything to go by. Subtly brushing his side, letting his fingers feel the outline of his favourite pistol, loaded with silver to take down the sonofabitch werewolf who ganked the two people lying in the morgue. Quickly identifying their target, Dean let his gaze sweep over the other patrons, landing on the only attractive woman in the joint. Dean internally wolf whistled. She stood at the bar, dressed similarly to him, jeans and leather except his jeans and jacket were not clinging to him in all the right places. She had a mane of fiery red curls that Dean just itched to bury his hands in. Sammy could take care of the werewolf. He was disappointed when she responded with shake of her head, turning away. Sammy let out a snort.

"Looks like you're not her type dude."

"Shut up Sammy." Dean nodded towards the corner where two guys sat. "That our guy?"

"Yeah. Luke Blake. Attacked on a hiking trip last month."

"Well then, lets wait for this guy to leave when the moon rises and then lets gank this motherfucker." Dean said.

**################################################## ################################################**

Merida heard the two men approach the bar and order two beers. Watching their reflections discreetly in the mirror behind the bar, she quickly discerned that the brunette, Sammy was the younger of the two and that they were family, possibly brothers. Also that they were armed. Blondie had a .45 pistol in his jacket and Sammy had a pistol at his back and a knife of some sort in his jacket. Merida scolded herself for the little shiver of excitement that went through her. 'No stop it. Bad Merida. You're meant to be staying away from the dangerous ones. Especially after Jack.' She caught herself absentmindedly trailing her fingers across her hip, along the faint scar curving itself around the prominent bone. Clenching her fist, she drained her beer just as one of the men stood to leave. Placing her empty bottle on the bar along with a crumpled bill, she made her way to the restroom, intending to climb out the window and corner the werewolf in the alley before he fully turned. Clambering onto the sinks she thanked her lucky stars that she was double jointed in a lot of places as the window was narrower than she expected. After letting out a string of expletives she dropped down onto the lid of a dumpster, before jumping down and crouching in the shadows. Pulling her gun from her waistband she silently thumbed off the safety and waited for the inevitable footsteps. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the sounds of a werewolf turning. She was about to step out of the shadows, when she heard more footsteps. Cursing whatever good samaritan who had decided to lend a hand and was about to become food, she peeked out only to see the two guys from the bar, approaching the werewolf, guns drawn. That's when it hit. Hunters. These guys were hunters too. About to put the safety back on, Merida remembered Blondie's smirk in the bar and decided against it. She was not just a pretty face. Abruptly straightening, she left the shadows, gun aimed at the werewolf on the alley floor.

"If ye don't mind boys, this one's mine." She called out with a smirk. They both snapped their heads to look at her. Recognition instantly flooded Blondie's face as well as the renewal of the mischievous glint in his eyes. Merida mentally rolled her eyes.

"Looks to me like he's fair game." Blondie replied.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" Merida said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Uh Dean? Lady? Werewolf." Sammy pointed out bringing both hunters attention back to the werewolf just as it sprung up, teeth bared. Merida instinctively pulled the trigger, catching the werewolf high in the chest, just above its heart. Howling in pain it leapt at her. She instantly dropped the floor, kicking out, using its momentum against it to send it crashing against the dumpster. Pressing her hands firmly against the ground, Merida quickly flipped herself into a standing position, turning to face the werewolf in time to see Dean quickly fire a round into its heart.

**################################################## ###############################################**

Dean was staring after the redhead as she walked to the restroom when Sam tapped him on the shoulder, indicating it was time to leave. Shaking off the feeling of disappointment, he followed Sam out the door, waiting until they rounded the corner into the alley before pulling his gun. Clicking off the safety, he heard Sam do the same. Grunts of pain filled the alley as the two made their way further into the alley. Slowly approaching the figured hunched over on the floor, they both raised their guns higher, fingers curling around the trigger when the redhead from the bar stepped out from behind a dumpster, a Sig Sauer in her hand pointed steadily at the werewolf. Well wasn't that an interesting turn of events. Red was a hunter too. And challenging them to the kill. He smirked back at her. Challenge accepted. Then just as it looked the fun was beginning it was over. Although Red had some pretty slick moves, he'd give her that. Plus that window she'd shimmied out of wasn't exactly the biggest or the easiest way to exit the bar. He threw her a cocky grin.

"You're welcome princess." She glared at him from where she was picking up her gun. Sam fidgeted next to him before speaking up.

"Uh, i'm gonna go get the car, we need to get out of here before someone calls the cops."

"In this neighbourhood Sammy?" Dean asked incredulously. Sam looked at him with his bitchface firmly in place. "Fine go get the car." He said throwing him the keys. "Need a ride princess?"

"Not from ye. And the name's Merida." She spoke between gritted teeth.

"Dean, pleased to meet you."

**################################################## ################################################**

Merida was furious with herself. How could she let herself get distracted verbally sparring with that Neanderthal? And now he was calling her princess. Only Jack called her princess and got away with it. She took a deep breath and tried very hard to remain calm. Dean was still standing in front of her with that cocky grin.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way princess." With that Merida drew back her fist and punched the bastard in the jaw. He stumbled but she didn't allow him to regain his balance before sweeping his legs from under him. Following him down to the floor, she kept his arms pinned with her knees as she straddled his lap. Leaning down she brushed her lips against his ear.

"Nobody calls me princess. Ever. Ye understand me? Call me it again and i'll kill ye." She hissed.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." Merida let out a sound of frustration before slamming Dean's head against the pavement, knocking him unconscious.

Dean let out a groan as he felt someone shaking him and calling his name.

"Dean, wake up, we gotta go and i'm not hauling your ass to the Impala."

"5 more minutes Sammy." He replied groggily.

"Dean i will leave you for the cops if you don't move." Sam muttered even as he shook his brother harder to wake him up. Dean blinked and opened his eyes to Sam's worried face. Then the pain hit him. His head and jaw were throbbing and his back ached. That Merida chick really knew how to throw a punch. Sam offered him a hand up. He took it, groaning as he was pulled to his feet.

"You okay?" Sam asked peering into his eyes.

"'m fine Sammy. Just a few bruises." Sam huffed but let it go. As Dean went to reach for the door of the Impala, he heard a faint rustling in his jacket pocket. Reaching in, his fingers met with a crumpled piece of paper. Pulling it out, he grinned as he saw what scrawled on it.

**773-338-7786**

**In case you decide you want to repay me for not killing you.**

**~Merida**


	2. Chapter 2: Moonshine Motel

**A/N:Hi again. First of all thank you to TakeTheRedApple for sending a review. It made my week 3. Second of all this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own and you are free to point them out to me, also i own nothing but the plot yada yada yada. Third and finally, i am about to do my exams but i will try and update as quickly as possible, if not on a regular basis. Reviews are welcome and feed the plot bunnies.**

Dean spun the phone in his hands, an unconscious nervous gesture, 'ah screw it' he thought to himself before flipping it open and scrolling through his contacts until he saw the one he wanted. Before he could change his mind, he quickly jabbed the call button and lifted the phone to his ear. One ring. Two rings. The third was cut off mid way through.

"This had better be important."

"Merida, it's Dean, we met a few months ago in Benton, Arkansas." There was a muffled grunt and the sound of zip ties being pulled taunt before Dean got a reply.

"Dean...Oh right. What do ye want? Make it quick, I have a date with a demon and i'm about to break out the holy water." Merida snapped down the line.

"Uh sounds thrilling, but i have a favour to ask. It's my brother, Sam. He's gone missing and all my usual tricks have come up empty. I did some digging on you after Benton and from what i hear you're the best chance i got of finding him." Dean said in a desperate rush. He was met by silence down the line for a few minutes before he heard the muffled chanting followed by screaming.

"Where are ye?"

**################################################## ######################################**

Merida had just finished hauling the deadweight of the unconscious demon into the Devil's Trap she had painted on the ceiling on the abandoned warehouse when her phone started ringing. Ignoring it while she positioned the demon in the chair she'd bolted to the floor she panted with exertion. Pulling out the phone, she glanced at the number but didn't recognise it. Not unusual. Hiccup changed his number almost daily. Hitting accept, Merida tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder while pulling out heavy duty zip ties.

"This had better be important" She snapped with all her usual charm and grace.

"Merida, it's Dean, we met a few months ago in Benton, Arkansas." Merida frowned in concentration before a face popped into her head. The werewolf and the dive bar. The demon slumped sideways in the chair and with a grunt she pushed him back into place before securing him with the zip ties.

"Dean...Oh right. What do ye want? Make it quick, I have a date with a demon and i'm about to break out the holy water." Well she was, as soon as his ass woke up. She hadn't hit him that hard.

"Uh sounds thrilling, but i have a favour to ask. It's my brother, Sam. He's gone missing and all my usual tricks have come up empty. I did some digging on you after Benton and from what i hear you're the best chance i got of finding him." He said, voice tinged with desperation she could hear even through the tinny speaker. Not even pausing to think, she set the phone down gently and walked over to the demon, already reciting the 50 words of Latin needed. The demon woke suddenly in the middle of it, screaming as it found itself being forcibly ejected from it's host. Merida quickly checked for a pulse but didn't find one.

"Where are ye?" She demanded as soon as she put the phone to her ear. Phone once again firmly tucked between her shoulder and ear, she should really get an earpiece she thought to herself, as she quickly packed up her things and set about making it look like she was never here.

The warehouse was cheerfully ablaze by the time her car's tyres spat gravel pulling onto the road.

**################################################## ######################################**

Dean was pacing impatiently as he waited for Merida to arrive. She was his last hope, short of selling his soul. Cas wasn't answering his prayers, and none of the few remaining hunters he talked to hadn't heard anything. It was only because Garth's friend Maximus he'd even learnt about Merida's skill for being able to track down anyone. She'd lost her entire family in one night, when a group of vampires broke into her house. She was apparently away at university when it happened but had come home to find them dead. The nest had quickly moved on but she'd apparently helped the hunter who had come to town to investigate, locate and kill them within a month. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, nobody had a happy story in this business but that was damn impressive regardless.

Throwing himself down into the cheap chair, he opened the files from the case Sam and him had been working on, when Sam had vanished chasing a lead. Children going missing, stolen from theirs beds, and vanishing without a trace. Sam had jokingly mentioned the Boogeyman, but on a whim Dean had searched the lore on the Boogeyman and it had come frightenly close to the situation they were dealing with. Except now it had taken Sam. The lore on the Boogeyman was vast but vague. It didn't mention where it could be hiding it's victims or how to gank the sonofabitch. Dean spent the next 5 hours pouring over every scrap of information he'd gotten on this monster, a never empty glass of cheap whiskey by his hand.

**################################################## ######################################**

It had been an uneventful 5 hour drive for Merida as she'd made her way to the motel Dean had told her he was staying in. Checking her GPS once more, her nose wrinkled at the name of the motel, The Moonshine Motel. Really? She couldn't stop the huff that came out when she saw the gaudy neon sign loom into view. She cursed Dean under her breath as she pulled into the lot, dialling Dean's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"I'm outside, what room number?" The door she'd parked in front of next to a gorgeous '67 Chevrolet Impala opened to reveal Dean dressed in just a towel. Merida's mouth went dry. Her eyes flicked between the anti-possession charm on chest to his flat, toned abdomen before snapping herself out of it with a cruel reminder that his brother was missing and therefore it was no time to be staring, no matter how nice the view. Quickly composing herself she climbed out of her car, grabbing her bag and gun as she did. The flashing lights signalling the doors locking highlighted something that the light from the room hadn't. Namely the stray drops of water that clung to his chest. He wasn't playing fair at all. She was all grungy from the 5 hour drive and he got to stand there all flawless, fresh from the shower. Merida did her best not to pout as she brushed past him to get into the room.

Quickly glancing around the room confirmed her suspicions about the name. Just another low rent highway motel. She wasn't paid for her work, just like the other hunters but her parents had left her a rather large inheritance, one that had meant to be split four ways instead of one. She didn't like spending it but she drew the line at cheap motels. 'And bad cars' she thought to herself, turning back around to glance slightly guiltily at her sleek BMW parked in the lot. She was glad, however, that she had taken it to her friend/mechanic/hacker Hiccup to have it customised and protected. From both natural and the supernatural. That reminded her that she had promised to text Hiccup as soon as she arrived and to keep him updated. Merida got the feeling that Hiccup didn't like either of the Winchesters very much. She wondered if there was a story there. Shaking all other thoughts from her head, she turned to face Dean.

"When did ye brother go missing?" She asked, not wasting any more time with pleasantries.

**################################################## ######################################**

Dean had shoved the files away from him and ran his hands over his face, catching a whiff of himself as he did. He couldn't remember when he'd last showered. Checking the time, he figured that he had time to shower before Merida arrived from where ever she was. Stripping to the waist, he rummaged in his bag for a clean set of clothes, noting that he'd have to find a laundrette at some point. Stepping into the cramped bathroom, he prayed that this place would have hot water. The pipes rattled as the water started to flow. After five minutes steam began to rise and Dean shucked his jeans and boxers, relishing the heat as the water sluiced over him.

After lingering in the shower for longer than usual, Dean stepped out of the bathroom only to be temporarily blinded by the glare of headlights pulling into the lot, parking outside the room. On the bed his phone started ringing. Holding onto his towel as he dived to answer it, he didn't get chance to say anything before Merida's voice filled his ear.

"I'm outside, what room number?" Her accent as thick as it had been the last time they'd talked. Instead of answering, Dean walked across the room and opened the door to see Merida sat in black BMW. She looked just as gorgeous as she had in Benton. As she stepped out of her car, Dean admired her legs and thanked whatever god was listening for tight jeans. Her fitted dark t-shirt made her hair seem like it was glowing. He was too stunned to say anything as she brushed past him into the room. For once, Dean was conscious of how crappy this motel was, he felt like he should apologise for making her come here. Shaking the thought off, he shut the door just as she turned back to face him, obviously scanning the room.

"When did ye brother go missing?" She asked, tone direct.

"Three days ago. He was chasing a lead on this case we caught here in town."

"Tell me about the case."

"We were passing through, when we overhear some people talking about some children going missing. Not unheard of, but this is a small town. So Sam did some digging. Five children have gone missing from their beds over the past year, the latest was four days ago. We went and talked to the families, looked around the crime scene. We didn't find much. Kid vanished without a trace. Windows were locked as were the doors. We did however find this." Dean said holding up a small vial of glittering black sand. "We found it-"

"Under the kid's bed." Merida finished for him. "You're hunting the Boogeyman."


End file.
